


Agents and Assassins

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxas an agent, F/M, Lotors an assassin, Truth Serum, agent/assassin au, lotacxa, shenanigans ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Agent Acxa has been partnered with a freelance assassin in the employ of her agency. Together they must accomplish their mission without dying in the process or snapping and killing each other.Shenanigans ensue





	Agents and Assassins

“They never told me the target was also a trained killer. Did they-did they tell you?” Lotor slurred.

Acxa ignored him and focused on making their way through the alley. Sendak would undoubtedly be hot on their tracks in mere moments, ad she wanted to be long gone before he could catch up. Unfortunately, her progress was not helped by the fact that she was having to carry her heavily drugged partner the whole way.

She didn’t know how Lotor, one of the world’s most accomplished and well-trained assassins, had managed to get himself captured. By their  _ target  _ nonetheless. However, she could get the details from him when their livers weren’t in mortal peril.

“I-I mean,” Lotor continued to trill on like some kind of drunkard. “I still GOT him.”

“The sight of him about to bash your head in while your hands were tied tell me otherwise,” Acxa grunted as she hefted Lotor into the backseat of her car slamming the door behind him.

The sound of crashing metal trash cans, shouting, and loud cursing alerted her that they’d been seen.

Acxa slid over the hood of the car to the driver's side, just as a series of loud gunshots were fired. Bullets whizzing over her head and shattering one of the windows of the car. A sharp pain shot through her arm, but she ignored it.

Drawing her gun from its holster, she waited for an opening before turning around the front of the car and taking a few well-aimed shots at the gang of men in the alley.

One bullet got one in the leg, another in the arm, and the third she wasn’t sure but given the scream of rage that was currently filling the air, Acxa guessed that she’d managed to strike Sendak.

Taking advantage of the ensuing confusion, Acxa climbed behind the wheel and started the engine.

A gunshot fired and another one of the car windows was shattered, sending shards of glass everywhere. 

Diving down and covering her head with her arms, she tried to keep the glass from getting into her eyes. She wasn’t sure she could take off with all this cover fire.

“Acxa,” Lotor’s voice drifted to her from the backseat. “When I say go. Take off.”

There was a click, and from her peripheral vision, Acxa saw Lotor rise, of the backseat just enough to throw something through the shattered car window and into the alleyway. A fresh sense of horror came over her as she realized what it was. 

“GO GO GO”

Acxa floored the gas pedal and sped down the street, hoping she could pick up enough momentum to escape the blast zone and get far far away.

Behind them, the alleyway exploded.

* * *

 

“A grenade.” Acxa hissed as they walked through the door of the safehouse. “You hid a grenade in my car!”

“Yes,” Lotor wobbled a little as Acxa half guided and half dropped him into a chair. “I-In case of emergencies.”

“I can not believe you.” Acxa pinched the bridge of her nose and stumbled into the chair opposite him. “Is there anything else I should know about?”

“There’s a harpoon in the trunk.” Lotor drolled.

She stared at him. “A… a harpoon?!”

“The fishery was having a sale.”

Acxa laid back in her chair and tried to take everything in. This man, whom she’d known for less than a week, had somehow managed to hide at least two weapons in her vehicle without her noticing.

“Anything else?” 

Lotor paused knitting his brows as though he was trying to suppress some kind of headache.

“I think…” Sweat was gathering on his brow. “That there are a few landmines hidden under the backseat, and a switchblade int he glovebox.”

She gaped at him in astonishment. “When?! How?!”

“It only took five minutes. You take exceptionally long showers. Not really that difficult.”

Acxa bit her lip in frustration and pain. Her shoulder was beginning to burn, but she ignored it in favor of focusing on the issue at hand.

“Why would you hide a small arsenal in the car? All it would take is one police officer pulling us over for our entire operation to be compromised.”

Lotor didn’t respond, his eyes had become droopy, as his head lulled over the back of the chair.

“Wanted… to be prepared…” His eyes fluttered a little. “Please, stop asking questions. It could be… dangerous.”

Acxa scoffed. “Dangerous?! More dangerous than you stockpiling weapons and explosives in my car?!”

Closing his eyes, Lotor breathed. “Yes.”

His tone was so serious that Acxa didn’t know what to say.

“I’m… going to take a shower.” She stood up and staggered a little, hissing in pain as she did so. Her shoulder was causing her a great deal of pain. Acxa was going to have to take a look at it in the bathroom while Lotor was… whatever state he was in.

Acxa had no way of determining just what kind of drug Sendak had given him, but it certainly didn’t seem to be life-threatening. At most, it made him lucid. However, that was nothing compared to the question of why Sendak had kept him alive in the first place.

Both Lotor and Sendak were such prominent figures in the criminal underground that it seemed impossible that they wouldn’t at least be aware of each other. Sendak surely would have been able to determine Lotor’s intentions based purely on his reputation and taken him out as soon as possible. Instead, Lotor had been drugged, roughened up slightly, and held prisoner.

It just didn’t add up.

Acxa stumbled a little on her way to the bathroom. A surge of dizziness swept over her, forcing her to lean on the doorway for support. Clumsily her hand reached out and flicked on the light switch and she staggered in and closed the door behind her.

Hissing in pain, she slid down the door and sat huddled on the floor. Gripping at her shoulder, Acxa clenched her teeth waiting for the pain to subside just enough to allow her a chance to force herself back on her feet. Acxa leaned over the sink for support and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked, unsurprisingly, like shit.

Acxa’s face was covered in small cuts and bruises with blood smeared over the places where she had touched her face. Most of her hair had come loose and now lay splayed over her head in awkward directions, Finally, her clothing, once immaculate and orderly, was now disheveled, dirtied, and torn, with a large noticeable dark stain growing from one of the spots of torn fabric on her shoulder.

Gritting her teeth, Acxa unbuttoned her shirt and peeled it off to get a better look.

The sight was enough to make her wince.

The bullet must have just grazed her shoulder. While she was grateful that she didn’t have to dig the bullet out, the tear in her skin still bled and had begun to bruise.

It needed to be treated right away.

Acxa made her way over to the small shower and immediately got to work cleaning the wound. While all the stress of the escape had irritated the laceration, she should still be able to avoid infection if she treated it now. Given their current situation, going to the hospital for treatment was out of the question. The first aid kit under the sink would have to do until Acxa could get her hands on some proper equipment.

With most of the blood washed away, Acxa could get a good enough look at the wound to realize that a few shards of glass had managed to lodge themselves into the graze. She’d have to remove them before even thinking about closing the wound. 

Opening the bottle of disinfectant, Acxa poured the stinging liquid over her shoulder. As she waited for the stinging to subside, she turned on the tap and ran the tweezers under hot water. Once the pain had subsided somewhat, Acxa angled her shoulder towards the mirror and carefully removed each shard of glass. 

Only when she was certain that no glass remained in the wound did she begin awkwardly bandaging her shoulder. Acxa wound the gauze around as tightly as she dared, and tore the remaining bandage with her teeth, before finally allowing herself to have that much-needed shower. The dressing of the injury was amateur at best, but it would have to do until Acxa could receive better treatment.

As the hot water soothed her sore body and washed away the sweat and grime, Acxa allowed her mind to wander to all the questions that haunted her. Especially about her impromptu partner.

Why hadn’t Sendak killed Lotor? Did they know each other? What drug was used on him? Why did he agree to work with the agency to take him out?

Why had he asked to stop asking questions? Normally she’d have just chalked that up to him being secretive, but Lotor had specifically stressed that doing so was  _ dangerous _ .

_ Can I even trust him? _ She asked herself.

Leaning against the tiled wall of the shower, Acxa felt exhaustion slowly creep through her body. She was going to need to take some painkillers and get some sleep if she had any hope of having a sharp enough mind to properly continue the mission.

But for now, she just appreciated being alive.


End file.
